


Holding onto You

by mrstyler_joseph



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Depression, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrstyler_joseph/pseuds/mrstyler_joseph
Summary: Tyler is a broken man. Josh is a reckless and lost soul. The  countdown began on Tyler's 18th birthday. Their little black wristbands tight against their arms. The number '0' will flash on the day they will meet their soulmate. But can things ever be perfect, even when you meet the love of your life? Joshler





	

Tyler sighed as he opened his eyes. It took so much effort for him to pull himself out of bed, his thin legs emerged from underneath his navy blue covers. He shivered as his feet touched the cold wooden floor.

His room was small, a creaky bed on the far wall and a plain wooden desk in the back corner. It didn't matter. It would annoy most people- but Tyler was different. He was never one to compete for how much onself had. He appreciated what he had been given.  
His parents had died when Tyler was  very young, his mother in a car accident and his father five months later of suicide. Tyler was hauled into a care home, where he met Brendon, who to this day was still one of his best friends. Brendon was very 'confident' as Tyler had always described him, but he sure did have demons. But at the end of the day we all do. 

Tyler walked slowly across his room and out the door to the bathroom, on his way he was shoved roughly by his 'brother'. Although Tyler was grateful for what the Williamsons had done for them, he would never or could ever call them family.  
Tyler whimpered softly at the contact, he didn't like people touching him... after... well he didn't like to think about it much. He was just thankful his foster father hadn't done anything for a while.

Tyler looked down at his wrist and smiled, the number 1 flickered on his black band. One day he thought to himself. Then he can be free. He worried though. What if his soulmate was a girl? Tyler had been gay for as long he could remember, he wasn't ready to be with a girl. He couldn't. What if his soulmate didn't like him? That's what upset Tyler the most, from day one you think about your soulmate, but not knowing who they are or where they are worried Tyler.  
        
 /\/\/\/\/\/\/\    

Josh Dun lay on the floor, a bottle of beer in his hand, stubble on his chin and unwashed messy hair clinging to his scalp. His eyes flickered open taking in his surroundings, it took him a while to register the fact that he was in his apartment. The alcohol really got to his head. 

His parents kicked him out when he was eighteen because his countdown hadn't started. His family were very rich and powerful and to them, the countdown signified worth. Josh however was not worthless, he was what was known as a 'late bloomer' and so his count down started when he was twenty-one. 

He looked down at his wrist and saw a 1 flickering. He grunted. He wasn't ready. He didn't want the responsibility. He could barely take care of himself, let alone an eighteen year old.

  /\/\/\/\/\/\/\ 

As Tyler made his way downstairs he was greeted by a harsh whack across his cheek which sent him tumbling onto the hard edged wooden stairs. Tyler groaned, tears clinging to his eyes threatening to fall as he gulped, he tried hard not to sob out. 

"Fucking hell you pile of shit" Zach spat as Tyler whimpered. He gave Tyler one last look of disgust before shoving him into a wall and stomping away. Tyler bit his lip and wiped his eyes before lighly running down the stairs and out the house. 

Tyler ran as quick as he could, out of his neighbourhood. He didn't want to go to school. He couldn't. He went to his favourite place, Taco Bell. As he walked through the front door he smiled. Nobody he knew came here. He was safe. Safe from the torment and the abuse. Safe from him. 

Tyler was so deep in thought he didn't notice the pink haired boy until they were sprawled on the floor taco shells and pepsi covering them and the floor. 

"oh" Tyler whispered. "Oh" Tyler mumbled again.  
The pink haired boy smiled softly. 

"Oh indeed" he laughed. Tylers face crumpled and he squeezed his eyes closed. 

"Please don't hit me" he said in his head.

"Hit you?" the boy asked. CRAP Tyler thought to himself. 

"Hey hey hey. It's alright man" The pink haired boy whispered. Tyler blinked through his long eyelashes. 

"I'm Josh" The boy said  
"Joshua Dun"


End file.
